Wolfen Heart
by cecld16
Summary: Werewolves Lycanthrope Children of the moon. They have many names. Vampires almost wiped them from existence 100 years ago. Now their numbers are on the rise, even so, I never thought I'd ever meet a true werewolf... Let alone imprint on one...
1. Chapter 1

_Vampires are our enemies. Werewolves are our competition. They were almost hunted to extinction hundreds of years ago by vampires. They were a threat to vampires existence. _

_Why? _

_Because their bite can knock out a vampire in seconds. And an Alpha's bite can kill a vampire in a heartbeat. _

_I lived with the Cullens now, along with my pack. So you can imagine that it gets a little messy when we accidentally step into a werwolf territory. _

_We should of left straight away. Shape-shifters and Werewolves never got on, adding vampires to the mix? Not good._

_But there was one tiny problem... _

_I imprinted with the Alpha of the werewolf pack. _

_Oh great..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bella looked at the sign as they drove into Beacon Hills. They had all fit into one car. With two cars behind them with the Jacobs pack behind them, including Sams pack. They had all decided to move from Forks. Jacob went with them because of Renesmee and where Jacob went his pack followed then Sam still didn't trust Jacobs leadership skills, especially when it included his first love Leah, so he followed them then so did the rest of his pack.

Bella's vampire family did try and persuade some of the shape shifters to remain behind but to no evail. Jacob pointed out a small town that looked quite. They had looked it up to find that the town did have a few recent mysterious deaths but everything seemed to have quietened down, Bella didn't want to admit it but ever since Jacob had pointed it out she had felt drawn to the place.

Renesmee looked 16 and had the mind of a 16 year old, even though she was only 10 years old. She was growing up so quickly. Renesmee was very exited about the move. The worries of her family did not bother her. Jacob hadn't aged either, Bella was impressed, she hadn't known that Shapeshifters could control their ageing that well but Jacob seemed to be doing a very good job of it. Jacobs pack copied their chief, wanting to help out with the pack so they only looked two years older not 10.

"Are we almost there?" Renesmee asked for the thousandth time.

Edward said tiredly "The answer won't be any different than when you asked 5 minutes ago"

Carlisle chuckled in the drivers seat, looking amused. Bella huffed most of the cullens seemed to find her and Edward acting like parents hilarious. Renesmee had started to be rebellious and had cheek. Edward blamed in on Renesmee getting it from Bella's side of the family. Bella didn't disagree.

Meanwhile in the next car following the Cullens was Emily and Jacob and his pack, Emily was driving. Leah was surprisingly silent throughout the journey. She didn't really understand what she was feeling. An odd excitement and longing? Her heart was thumping hard in her chest. And she knew if she was a dog she's be wagging her tail. Leah had thought she'd been grumpy at leaving her home but she wasn't one bit. Even Jacob had commented on her odd behaviour, at least Leah knew it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her.

Though Leah was very thankful that she wasn't in the same car as Sam. Jacob told his pack looking outside the window "I guess this is it"

Leah muttered to herself "Welcome to Beacon Hills"


	3. Chapter 3

We all had brought two houses. Cullens and Jacob would live in one, then the other shape shifters would live in the other house. They all apart from Carlisle, Esme, Sam and Emily enrolled in Beacon Hills High School. Renesmee was the most exited out of all of them, she had a bubbly personality that shone brightly.

Bella was worried about her, they had sheltered Renesmee quite a lot, being very overprotective parents, what if high school changed her? She knew teenagers could be cruel and ruthless when they wanted to be. Renesmee was quite sensitive, what if-?

"You still worried about her?" Jacob asked Bella.

Bella muttered "I'm always worried"

Jacob snorted "Don't worry, she has has supernatural strength, you should be worried about her hurting them rather than the other way round"

Bella then looked even more worried.

Leah snorted from the couch "Great job Jacob, really"

Jacob huffed "I was trying to help"

Edward, who now got on with Jacob amazingly well, no one would have guessed they used to hate each other, joked "What have I told you about _helping_ Jacob?"

Seth sniggered, sitting next to Leah "Don't do it"

Jacob glared playfully at his pack. Leah smirked broadly.

Carlisle told everyone, coming down the stairs "Alright everyone, of you go. Leah, Seth please stop staining my couch"

The shapeshifters looked embarrassed as they hid away snacks they'd been eating.

They all walked out of the door, meeting Sams pack along the way.

Renesmee was holding Jacobs hand, though they looked and acted like best friends rather than anything else. Jacob loved her but not boyfriend, girlfriend. Sam had explained to him he'd only start having feelings for her once Renesmee felt for him romantically.

Right now she needed a friend and that's what he was and felt like.

Leah didn't understand their friendship. When she had asked him about it, Jacob had simply told her truthfully he didn't feel that Renesmee and thinking she might fall in love with him in a couple of years time actually made him feel strange. Because he didn't _want_ to be romantically involved with her, he just wanted to be friends. Leah pointed out he only was thinking that because Renesmee was thinking that. It was like what ever Renesmee thought about Jacob and their relationship, Jacob thought it to, like some sort of warped emotion mind control thing.

It was odd...

And freaky...

And Leah didn't know why but she wanted something like that to...

Then everything stopped.

They had finally arrived at Beacon Hills a High School.

Leah didn't know it yet but she might just get her wish...


End file.
